Dr Maeve Donovan
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Das Team besucht eine Veranstaltung an der Georgetown Universität, wo Dr. Alex Blake eine Auszeichnung für ihre Arbeit als Dozentin erhält. An diesem Abend stellt sie dem Team auch Dr. Maeve Donovan vor. Eine Tat, die dem langweiligen Abend etwas Spannendes verleiht. (Warnung: etwas OOC, aber wirklich nur etwas ;))


Dr. Maeve Donovan

"Warum sind wir gleich nochmal hier?" Derek Morgan stand mit dem Rest des Teams in einem Ballsaal der Georgetown University. "Weil wir es Alex versprochen haben!", antwortete Penelope Garcia. Sie trug ein beiges Cocktailkleid mit einem dunkelblauen Bolero und schwarzen Highheels. JJ trug ein ähnliches Outfit, nur klassischer, während die Männer Anzüge trugen. Selbst Reid trug einen Anzug...allerdings hatte er nicht auf eine seiner verrückteren Krawatten verzichtet.  
Dr. Alex Blake hatte an diesem Abend, zusammen mit anderen Dozenten, eine besondere Auszeichnung für ihre Arbeit erhalten und das Team zu der Verleihung eingeladen. Und so kam es, dass sich das komplette Team der BAU in der Georgetown Uni befand.

Soeben kam Alex, in Begleitung einer Frau, zu ihnen zurück. "Leute, darf ich euch eine Freundin von mir vorstellen? Dr. Maeve Donovan. Sie hat heute die Auszeichnungen im Fachbereich Genetik bekommen." Dr. Maeve Donovan trug ein rotes Kleid, welches Garcia irgendwie an "Ein ganzes halbes Jahr" erinnerte und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare trug sie offen. "Freut mich, sie alle endlich mal kennenzulernen. Ich hab schon viel von ihnen gehört." Sie reichte allen die Hand, selbst Reid, mit welchem sie dann recht schnell ein Fachgespräch über die verschiedensten Dinge führte, angefangen bei Sir Arthur Conan Doyle bis hin zu Genetik und wie sie die Psyche beeinflusste.

Eine halbe Stunde später sah Maeve etwas sehnsüchtig zu Paaren auf die Tanzfläche. Bis eben hatten dort noch Morgan und Garcia miteinander getanzt, die die Technikerin es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, den Agent zum Walzer tanzen zu überreden. Eben diese Technikerin stupste Morgan jetzt an und deutete leicht mit dem Kopf in Richtung Maeve. "Tanz mit ihr!" "Was? Wieso?" "Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Profiler?! Sie ist traurig, weil sie niemanden hat, mit dem sie tanzen kann und selbst wird sie keinen fragen. Also los...tanz mit ihr." Morgan bekam jetzt tatsächlich etwas Mitleid mit der Genetikerin. "In Ordnung, Babygirl.", gab er sich geschlagen und ging zu ihr. "Darf ich?", er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie auf die Tanzfläche. "Danke. Und bei ihrer Freundin muss ich mich dann auch noch bedanken. Ich hab gesehen, was sie getan hat." Die Brünette lächelte, während sie mit Morgan tanzte.

"Warum haben sie eigentlich mit niemandem getanzt? Offensichtlich lieben sie es ja zu tanzen.", stellte der Profiler fest, als sie nach dem Tanz wieder zu den anderen gingen. "Nun, mich hat bisher niemand aufgefordert. Und mein Ehemann tanzt generell nicht bei solchen Veranstaltungen."  
Alex, sah erstaunt zu ihrer Freundin. "Du bist verheiratet, Maeve? Seit wann?" Maeve lächelte. "Ich bin seit fast zehn Jahren verheiratet. Und wir halten es zum größten Teil geheim." "Dann muss ihr Mann wirklich blind sein, wenn er sie versteckt.", stellte Morgan fest. Allerdings brachte das ihm einen ganz bösen Blick von der Brünette ein. "Sagen sie nie wieder etwas gegen meinen Ehemann! Mein Ehemann ist der beste Mann der Welt. Und der einzige Grund, warum er nicht will, dass es allgemein bekannt wird dass wir verheiratet sind, ist zu meinem Schutz." "Warte, zu deinem Schutz?" Alex Blake war verwirrt. "Ja. Mein Mann arbeitet in gewisser Weise für die Regierung. Und das ist auch schon alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe."

"Wie ist denn der beste Mann der Welt so? Vom Charakter her, mein ich…", wollte Penelope nun wissen. Sie hatte sich bereits etwas mit Maeve angefreundet und nun war sie wirklich gespannt. Maeve musste lächeln. "Er ist intelligent, witzig, romantisch...ich könnte stundenlang so weitermachen. Er hat mir an unserem fünften Hochzeitstag diese Kette hier geschenkt." Sie deutete auf die Kette, welche sie gerade trug. Es war eine hübsche Kette aus Gold, an der sich ein Anhänger in Form einer kleinen roten Rose befand. Bei genauerem Hinsehen sah man jedoch, dass es tatsächlich eine echte, perfekte rote Rose war, welche mit Epoxidharz überzogen war.  
"Ich hab immer davon geträumt, rote Rosen geschenkt zu bekommen...nur leider bin ich allergisch gegen Rosen. Also hat mein Mann mir die Kette geschenkt. Das ist eine echte rote Rose...für die Ewigkeit konserviert."  
"Awww…das ist soo süß!", stimmte Garcia zu. "Ich will auch so einen Mann!"  
"Hey Babygirl...du hast doch mich!" "Aber du hast noch nie Blumen mitgebracht." Sie grinste etwas.

Grinsend sah Morgan auf die Tanzfläche, wo Dr. Donovan gerade mit Rossi tanzte. "Fehlt nur noch das Genie...dann hat sie mit allen von uns getanzt." Auffordernd sah Garcia nun zu Reid. "Nein. Ich tanze nicht!" "Warum nicht? Weil du nicht tanzen kannst? Walzer ist einfach und Dr. Donovan beißt garantiert nicht...sehr..." "Nein!", blieb Reid dabei. "Feigling!", bekam er sofort die Antwort von Garcia und auch JJ grinste nun. "Spence, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Angst vor einem kleinen Tanz hast." "Hab ich nicht!" "Dann beweis es, Kleiner." Morgan hatte sich bereits einen neuen Spitznamen für Reid ausgedacht und er würde ihn auch benutzen. Reid hingegen kannte das Grinsen von Morgan bereits zur Genüge und er war ehrlich gesagt nicht scharf auf einen weiteren Spitznamen.  
Und so bat er Maeve um den nächsten Tanz.

Als jedoch die ersten Takte erklangen, sah Garcia schockiert zu Reid und Maeve auf die Tanzfläche. "Ach du heilige Scheiße...das ist ein Tango...", entfuhr es ihr. Morgan hingegen wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder Mitleid mit Reid haben sollte. Auch JJs Blick drückte jetzt blankes Entsetzen aus. "Ihr Ehemann wird Reid umbringen..." "Vorausgesetzt er bricht sich nicht vorher den Hals...", ergänzte Rossi. "Oh Gott...der Ärmste...", stimmte Alex nun zu.

Was die anderen allerdings erstaunte, war dass Reid allerdings tatsächlich einen Tango tanzen konnte. "Oh mann, der Kleine ist sowas von tot...", kommentierte Morgan. Wenn Dr. Donovan seine Ehefrau wäre, hätte er Reid schon längst einen Kinnhaken verpasst.  
"Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, wenn wir so undercover schicken können, falls es jemals nötig ist...vorausgesetzt er überlebt den Abend.", sagte Hotch und sah sich schon mal vorsorglich im Raum nach einem vor Wut kochenden Ehemann um. Allerdings fand er keinen…

"Wonach halten sie Ausschau, Agent Hotchner?", fragte ihn Maeve, nachdem sie nach dem Tanz wieder bei den anderen standen. "Nach jemandem, der Reid köpfen will.", erklärte er und die Genetikerin musste lachen. "Mein Mann ist nicht so jemand, der jemanden gleich den Kopf abreißt, nur weil er mit mir tanzt. Für ihn gibt es keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, da er genau weiß, dass er der einzige Mann für mich ist."  
"Sehr gut. Da das jetzt geklärt ist, will ich wissen, wo Spence gelernt hat so zu tanzen!" JJ war durchaus beeindruckt. "Unser Jahrgang am MIT musste zwischen zwei Pflichtkursen wählen...Fechten oder Tanzen..." Morgan lachte. "Und da hast du natürlich das ungefährlichere genommen." "Nun, statistisch gesehen passieren beim Tanzen mehr Unfälle als beim Fechten. Aber es ist immerhin noch besser als erstochen zu werden. Und außerdem hatte ich eine gute Lehrerin..." Reid musste kurz an die hübsche Studentin denken, die ihm das Tanzen beigebracht hatte. "Glaub ich gern...", murmelte Rossi nur, der Reid's Blick bemerkt hatte.

"Hey...wo ist Spence denn auf einmal hin?", wollte JJ nach einer halben Stunde wissen. Gerade eben stand das Genie doch noch neben ihnen. "Keine Ahnung...Wonderboy ist zwar ein Magier, aber er kann sich doch nicht in Luft auflösen..." Garcia suchte jetzt ebenfalls die Menschenmenge ab. "Ich seh ihn hier nicht. Vielleicht ist er draußen...", vermutete Morgan. "Nebenbei...hat jemand Maeve gesehen?" Alex war aufgefallen, dass sie auch verschwunden war. "Ich glaub sie ist vorhin durch die Tür dort..." Garcia deutete auf eine der Türen, die in die Uni führte.

Der Linoleumboden dämpfte ihre Schritte, als die anderen durch die Korridore der Uni liefen, auf der Suche nach Spencer oder Maeve. Plötzlich blieb Alex stehen...sie hatte etwas gehört. "Den Gang entlang.", sagte sie und führte die anderen durch die Uni. Als sie jedoch um eine weitere Ecke biegen wollte, huschte sie schnell wieder zurück und hielt auch die anderen davon ab, um die Ecke zu gehen. Das was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie wirklich schockiert. Nun schaute auch JJ um die Ecke, die kaum glauben konnte, was sie da sah.  
Dort standen nämlich, halb hinter einer Säule verborgen, Dr. Spencer Reid und Dr. Maeve Donovan...und küssten sich!

"Maeve...wir dürfen das nicht. Wenn uns hier jemand sieht!", sagte Reid jetzt leise und so langsam wurde auch den anderen klar, was sich dort abspielte. Reid hatte eine Affäre...mit einer verheirateten Frau…

Hotch und Morgan wollten gerade losgehen, als die Stimme von Maeve ertönte. "Spence...ich will das mit uns nicht länger verstecken. Ich liebe dich und das will ich auch endlich zeigen, verstehst du? Schluss mit dem ganzen Theater." "Aber wenn..." "Kein, aber wenn! Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Spence. Ich kenne das Risiko und ich bin bereit es einzugehen." "Maeve...ich will keine Angst um dich haben müssen." "Spence, ich hab ständig Angst um dich. Ich weiß, dass du auf dich aufpassen kannst, aber es reicht eine einzige Kugel." Langsam traten Tränen in ihre Augen und Reid zog sie tröstend in seine Arme. "Die Angst, dass dir etwas passiert, wenn du da draußen bist, macht mich irgendwann noch verrückt. Da sind ständig irgendwelche Berichte über verletzte Personen in den Nachrichten, wenn du bei einem Fall bist, und ständig muss ich mir die Frage stellen, ob du einer davon bist. Du wurdest angeschossen, gefoltert, mit Anthrax vergiftet..."  
Das Team stutzte. Das war immerhin schon ziemlich lange her. Woher wusste sie das? Reid hätte ihr das sicher nicht erzählt.  
"Spence, ich konnte bei all diesen Sachen nicht bei dir sein...weil ich nichts davon wusste. Hätte ich es damals gewusst, wäre ich sofort zu dir gekommen." "Maeve...ich bin froh, dass du es nicht wusstest...ich wollte nicht, dass du Angst haben musstest."

Jetzt schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Maeve's Gesicht und sie wischte sich die Tränen weg. Zum Glück hatte sie nur wasserfestes Make-Up zuhause.  
"Spence...weißt du noch, was dieser Ring bedeutet, den du mir vor fast zehn Jahren an den Finger gesteckt hast? Für immer...in guten, wie in schlechten Zeiten."  
Die anderen konnten kaum glauben, was sie da hörten.  
"Als du damals zum FBI gegangen bist, hast du mich gebeten unsere Ehe geheim zu halten, damit mir nichts passiert. Ich will das nicht mehr Spence. Ich kann mit dem Risiko leben...solang ich dich an meiner Seite habe. Und vor allem will ich nicht mehr als potentielle Ehebrecherin angesehen werden, wenn ich mit meinem Mann tanze."

"In Ordnung...dann lass es uns den anderen dann sagen." Maeve musste lächeln. "Was willst du ihnen denn sagen? Dass du vor fast zehn Jahren die Studentin geheiratet hast, die dir das tanzen beigebracht hat?" "Genau das!", antwortete er und küsste sie.  
"Nun, ich denke, dass wissen wir schon...", sagte Rossi laut, der jetzt mit den anderen um die Ecke trat und das Paar auseinanderschrecken ließ.  
"Willkommen in der Familie, Maeve!", sagte Penelope schließlich.


End file.
